Stuck With You
by Hazel Roses
Summary: Levy was finally heading home after a long day at the office. Going home to a good book sounded great. Instead, the elevator stops working...with her and that gruff construction worker in it. He seemed menacing with his rough persona, but as the closed space forces them to get to know each other, Levy realizes he's not all bad. The question was how were they going to get out?


_This has been sitting unfinished in my documents for far too long lol. It's nice that the holidays give you some free time! I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

Levy sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Placing both elbows on the table, she dejectedly dropped her head in her hands. This was what happened when someone quit. The medical records never stopped piling in, but now that she was the only one working there for the next week, she was drowning. Gazing over at the large stack of paperwork to be filed into medical charts almost broke her soul. It was a Friday night and she should have been off work three hours ago. After all, the specialty clinics in her building were all closed now. The only thing she could hear was the wonderful racket of the construction going on for the new chiropractic clinic to the right of her prison.

The sound of a hammer echoed loudly through her office, making her headache. It was now eight o'clock at night, not an acceptable time to be at work when the clinics closed at five. Looking over the large desk, Levy barely felt like she got anything done. It was going to be like that until her co-worker Lucy returned from her honeymoon. Getting up and stretching, the blue-haired woman picked up the looming stacks and locked them in their safe until they could be filed. She grabbed her purse, locked her office, and said good riddance until Monday.

Walking down the darkened hallway, the twenty-two-year-old made her way silently towards the elevators. The clinic was always eerie when the main lights were turned off, almost like something out of a horror movie. Levy's wild imagination was starting to get the best of her, so she quickened her pace and tried not to think of the possible ghost following behind her. She shook her head at how silly she was being, but that didn't stop her heart from racing. Reaching the elevator, it was then Levy realized the disturbance of construction had stopped. Guess it was time for everyone to go home.

After pressing the ground button, Levy waited patiently for the elevator, her black heel tapping rhythmically on the floor. She crossed her arms over her chest; the chill of the clinic constantly kept goose bumps raised on her pale skin despite her lightweight black jacket. She longed to be in the warm embrace of a summer night. Too bad the year was ending and summer had long since gone to sleep. Maybe she'd sit in her back room and try to finish that book she'd been engrossed in for the last few days. It had a large window for her to enjoy the view of the night without the chill of late autumn.

Finally, the metal doors slid open and she entered. When Levy turned around, she nearly jumped out of her skin. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't see you."

"You should pay more attention."

Levy frowned. This man had been one of the construction workers for the last two weeks and he never seemed to be pleasant. Even his looks made people think that he was some degenerate with all the piercings lining his nose, eyebrows, and forearms. The young woman had never seen a man that had looks like his in her life. It was like his piercings brought out his features. The silver made his crimson irises seem all the brighter and contrasted almost perfectly with his wild raven hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. He was covered in paint and dust; a smudge of gray lined his angular jaw, showing just how much work he'd put in. His skin was bronzed, indicating that he probably worked outside.

"What are ya staring at?!"

Levy blinked and looked away. "Nothing, just your piercings."

"You got a problem with them?" he asked gruffly while entering the elevator and standing off to her right.

"No," she answered calmly after pressing the button to close the door, eyebrows furrowing at his rudeness. "I just thought they looked unique."

His gaze filtered over to her for a second, but she was looking down at the off white floor and didn't see it. They were on the third floor of the building. Levy had always wished she was on the first so patients didn't have to come all the way up just to see her if they needed medical records or to have her request records from specialists they had seen. She'd also have easier access to the coffee shop. Their white chocolate frappes were to die for. Levy's gaze stayed locked on the silver doors as the elevator hummed its way down the shaft.

Suddenly, the lights flickered oddly. Both passengers looked up curiously just as a groan was heard from the elevator. Not even a second later, the lights went off completely and the elevator lurched downwards and stopped abruptly with a loud bang.

"Shit," he muttered underneath his breath. "I told that idiot not to mess with the electricity until I left!"

"What's going on?" Levy asked her voice wavering. The elevator was almost pitch black. A red back up light painted the elevator in a terrifying hue. She pulled out her phone and turned on the camera light "Are…are we stuck?!"

"What I tell ya about paying more attention?!" he snapped. "Do ya think it just stopped for fun?!"

"You don't have to be so mean!" she shouted back.

He huffed. "What's your name, Shrimp?"

She blinked at his choice of name. "It's Levy, not Shrimp."

"Nah, I think I like Shrimp better," he taunted. "Name's Gajeel."

Levy extended her hand. "Nice to meet you Gajeel."

He reached out and clasped his larger hand around hers. They were calloused, proving that he'd had a life of working with his hands. Despite that, it was warm, almost comforting. Anyone else in the situation she was in would have started panicking. She wasn't, at least not as badly as she should be. Levy tried her best to breathe deeply to calm her nerves.

"What should we do?" she questioned.

"Press the call button first," Gajeel instructed.

Levy nodded and moved over to the control of the elevator. The call button was bright red and impossible to miss so she pressed it and waited. Gajeel came to her side and placed an arm on top of her head like an arm rest.

"Are you comfy?" Levy asked irritably.

"Yeah, I just might be."

Levy just sighed. "I don't think it worked. Maybe we should try calling 911?"

The medical administrator turned her phone so she could call 911. That was when she realized that not only was her phone at eight percent, but she only had one little bar of service. Just their luck. "Do you have a phone? Mine is about to die."

"Phone's in my truck," Gajeel responded. "I don't need distractions while I'm working."

Levy bit her lip and then explained the predicament with her phone. She tried to call 911, but just as she hit the green button for it to dial, her phone said "no service". She groaned irritably and leaned against the wall.

"No luck. How long do you think it will take for them to fix it?"

Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest. "Those guys are not good with electricity. That's why I was tryin' to get out of her before they started messin' with the areas where they could fuck it up."

Levy gave him a confused look. "Why didn't you just take the stairs then? No worries there."

Gajeel snorted and looked away. "You're small and it's dark outside. This area has a high crime rate, that's all."

She smiled in the dark. "You were going to walk me to my car? I couldn't tell."

"I wasn't," he snapped. "I was just gonna be nearby in case something did happen."

That still was a very nice gesture. Levy knew about the high crime rate. She actually had a Taser in her car and pepper spray in her purse. She hadn't been approached yet luckily, but it never hurt to be safe.

"Do you think we can pry the door open?" Levy asked, gazing over at the steel doors glittering in the dim lighting.

Gajeel walked over to it. "I can give it a shot, but I need something to edge in between the doors."

Levy quickly searched her purse and realized she didn't have anything strong or thin enough to get through them. She shook her head as Gajeel strained to open the doors. It was hard to see, but it didn't seem like he was getting anywhere with it. She heard him grunting and a loud creak. Was he really doing it? Levy got closer and saw a little space between the door. She could barely make out the edge where the floor began. They were underneath the first floor it seemed.

Gajeel moved away, breathing heavily and sweat beading on his forehead. "It won't budge anymore."

"Help!" Levy shouted. "We're stuck in the elevator! Anyone there?!"

All that could be heard was the continued sounds of construction. They must have been just taking a break when she had left her office. It was finally starting to sink in that they were indeed stuck. Levy tried her hardest not to cry, but her breath hitched in her chest. It was Friday. Friday. If the construction workers didn't realize that they were in there before they went home, they'd be stuck in there all weekend. The tears she'd been trying not to shed trickled down her cheeks. She was thankful for the dark lighting so Gajeel couldn't see her getting emotional.

"What the hell are ya cryin' for?!" he snapped. "That's not gonna fix anythin'!"

"No need to be a jerk!" Levy yelled. "I'm just a little overwhelmed about being stuck in an elevator with a man I barely know!"

Gajeel turned to face her. "You don't think I'm gonna hurt you, do ya?!"

"I don't know you!" Levy exclaimed. "I don't know what to expect!"

There was silence in the elevator for a few moments before Gajeel spoke up. "I'd never hurt you."

For some reason, maybe it was the way he said it, but Levy knew he was sincere. Honestly, she never thought once that he'd hurt her. Despite the fact that he did look mean, it didn't cross her mind that he'd do something horrible to her, especially after he wanted to make sure she was safe on the walk to her car. It seemed he just wanted to get out of there just like she did. Sliding down to the floor, Levy placed her legs out in front of her. Gajeel continued to call for help a little while longer, but nothing came of it. The construction was just too loud.

Gajeel leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "I guess we're gonna have to wait until they try to leave and realize that the elevator isn't working."

Levy sighed. "Well, that's better than being stuck in here the whole weekend."

Goosebumps were starting to rise on her arms. It was pretty chilly in the elevator. Probably because they were slightly in the garage. The autumn air that was being taken over by winter was lurking just outside their steel cage. Levy's light jacket that barely kept her warm in her office was doing nothing to help her now. She always forgot to check the weather throughout the day for changes. The wind must have picked up as well because there was a slight breeze seeping through the barely cracked doors.

"You're cold Shrimp."

Levy huffed and hooked blue strands behind her ears. "So you're just going to keep calling me that, aren't you?"

Even in the dim lighting, she knew Gajeel was smiling. "Yeah. I just might."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Levy questioned. "Don't get any ideas. I just wonder how she puts up with someone as annoying as you."

Gajeel sucked his teeth. "Now look who's bein' rude!"

Despite their dire situation, Levy laughed. She laughed so hard she held her stomach and doubled over. When she sat up, finally able to quiet her giggles, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I guess it's just nice to have something to laugh at."

"So me," Gajeel deadpanned. "I don't know how yer boyfriend deals with you so we're even."

Levy crossed her legs and looked away. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Why not?" Gajeel questioned. "Yer cute enough I guess."

"You guess?!" Levy asked incredulously. "Comments like that is why you don't have a girlfriend!"

Gajeel shrugged. "Maybe."

She hadn't missed that he said she was cute, even if it was a bit offhanded. Gajeel was good looking himself. Beyond that if Levy was honest with herself. He wasn't the type of guy she normally would be interested in which probably was what made him even more appealing. He came off as the bad boy type with the numerous piercings he had and rough attitude. She felt that Gajeel would be the perfect protector and he was most likely a passionate man. Once he cared for something, he did whatever he could for that person.

Levy realized she could be completely wrong, but those thoughts were nice to hang on to for now. Gajeel walked over to her, taking his jacket off in the process. He threw it to her. "I can see yer starting to shiver."

Indeed, she was. It was like the temperature was dropping by the minute. Levy was losing sensation in her fingers and now goosebumps had migrated from her arms to her legs. Her pants weren't doing anything to keep her warm. They were pretty thin after all.

"I guess the heat from inside isn't going to do that much for us," Levy muttered. "Thank you for giving me your jacket."

"Don't mention it."

Gajeel sat next to her, pulling his legs up to his chest. The medical administration tech yawned loudly. She checked her phone again, hoping to have service, but the no service sign smiled brightly back at her just before her phone went dead. She sighed. It was almost ten o'clock. Sleep was tugging heavily at her.

"What time would they be finishing up construction?" Levy questioned sleepily, covering another yawn that escaped her mouth.

"Probably around two."

She whimpered. "There's no way I can stay up that late. I guess we can just talk then?"

"About what?" Gajeel said gruffly.

"Well," Levy began. "For starters, how old are you Gajeel?"

"Twenty-five," he spoke easily. "You? Are ya legal ta drink?"

Levy smiled. "I'm twenty-two, but I've never been much of a drinker."

Gajeel grinned at her. "So yer a cheap drunk is what yer sayin'?"

She chuckled. "I guess so."

Levy wasn't sure what else to ask. Small talk was such an effort with how exhausted she was. After a couple of futile attempts to stay awake, hazel orbs closed tiredly and she drifted off to sleep. She thought she would only sleep for a few minutes, twenty at most, but she awoke to the sounds of the elevator groaning. As her mind was angrily pulled from the realm of sleep, Levy realized that she was warm, much warmer than when she'd fallen asleep. There was also weight on her back. Opening her eyes, Levy saw she was lying face down in Gajeel's lap, her face resting on his thigh. She looked over her shoulder to see him sleeping on her back. One arm was protectively around her waist.

 _What is he doing?!_ Her mind shrieked.

Levy wasn't the type of girl who normally was comfortable being in such a position with a man she just met, but for some reason, it felt normal. She didn't move to avoid waking him at first and simply watched his sleeping form. Levy couldn't see his face as well as she would like to, but from what she could see, Gajeel's features softened when he was sleeping. He looked more boyish, but still just as handsome.

Suddenly, the lights started to flicker on and off. Gajeel groaned. "Five more minutes, damn it, Levy."

"Me?" she asked incredulously.

She couldn't help but laugh. Gajeel simply wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and turned his head to face away from her. Levy started to sit up as soon as the lights finally stayed on and the elevator whirred to life. Gajeel was still half asleep and enveloped Levy in his arms, forcing her head against his chest. His cheek rested against her forehead as he sighed. How in the world was he still sleeping with such bright lights glaring?

"Time to get up Gajeel," Levy said while trying to unhook his arms. He was way too close. "The elevator is working again."

"Alright," he grumbled, finally opening his eyes. "You're awfully close Shrimp."

"You pulled me in!" Levy protested. She paused as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "You're still holding me by the way."

Gajeel quickly let her go and stood to his feet. He held a hand out to her but looked away as he did so. Levy smiled and with his help, got up as well. Her legs tingled from the way they had been lying. Gajeel pressed the garage button and Levy was relieved when their prison continued to move and the doors slid open once they touched the ground level.

The wind blew angrily before the doors had a chance to open completely. Levy's blue locks were thrown around wildly as was Gajeel's ebony tresses. "Holy shit," he murmured. "This wind is crazy."

"Yeah," Levy agreed, wrapping Gajeel's coat tighter around her body before her teeth started clacking.

Gajeel only had on a gray tank top. He was going to be extremely cold if she still was even with the help of his jacket. "Would you like your jacket back?"

"I'm fine," he said gruffly. "Get movin' so I can get ya to your car before the wind blows you away."

As they stepped out into the garage, the temperature dropped exponentially. Levy felt like she wasn't wearing any pants at all. The wind ate right through them and chilled her to the bone. She walked quickly towards her car, hating every frozen second of it. Then there was still the task of warming up her car. That wouldn't be great either, but once the heat was going, she'd be able to defrost comfortably.

"Cold, cold, cold," Levy chanted to herself as she struggled to pull her keys out with numb fingers.

Once they reached her car, Levy turned to thank Gajeel. His arms were crossed over his chest, goosebumps lining his muscled arms. She removed his coat and handed it back to him. "Thank you."

Levy unlocked her car and started the engine. Gajeel turned to leave. "See ya Shrimp."

"W-wait," she called through chattering teeth. When Gajeel turned around, she took a small step back and clasped her hands in front of her body. "I'd like to give you my number if you don't mind."

"Are ya hittin' on me?" Gajeel teased. "I knew you noticed how sexy I am."

"Stupid Gajeel!" Levy berated. "I just…" She didn't know what to say. Anything would build Gajeel's already inflated ego. That grin was enough to tell her that much. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Gajeel held his hand out to her. "Write it down."

Levy bent over to search the middle console for a pen. She found one and turned to write her number on Gajeel's hand. Her fingers were so numb they hurt and it was very difficult for her to write her cell. Who knew the number five was so hard to write with dead fingers?

"So I'll hear from you then?" she asked while trying to control her hair the wind was blowing around.

Gajeel turned to leave. "I wouldn't have let ya write on me if I wasn't interested."

Levy watched his retreating back before getting in her car. She slammed the door tightly to stop the wind's assault on her and was met with the warmth of the heater. Shaky hands were placed in front of the vents and she sighed as the feeling in her fingers slowly returned. Her mind whirled with thoughts of Gajeel and the way it felt to be in his arms. She felt so safe. Her best friends Jet and Droy weren't going to be happy to hear about it, but Levy was.

"Hopefully, he'll reach out soon," Levy said to herself.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Levy had been stuck in the elevator with the gruff man and she hadn't heard from him at all. It hurt her feelings a little; maybe he wasn't interested in her. What a jerk. He sure did act interested, at least, that's what she thought. Locking the patient information she still needed to complete away, Levy decided she would go home on time today.

She turned off the lights, locked the door behind her, and headed for the stairs. Ever since that night, Levy opted to take the stairs instead. She tried to convince herself that it was a better workout than the elevator anyway. As she rounded to corner to head to the garage from the first floor, Levy could hear construction going. They should be almost finished by now. It was starting to look a lot better instead of like a train had run through the building.

The old stairs led her way down to the garage and just as she was about to open the door, someone called out to her. Levy's heart skipped a beat at the familiar voice.

"Hey, Shrimp."

Levy turned around while trying to calm her nerves. "Hello Gajeel. I was just leaving."

"Wait! Hold on a sec, would ya?!"

"What?" Levy called over her shoulder, one hand holding the door open.

Gajeel quickly jumped down the remaining stairs and walked over to her. Levy swallowed. His long hair was pulled into a loose ponytail that was thrown over his right shoulder. An all-white T-shirt and matched nicely with his dark-blue jeans that had numerous dust spots from working. A hard hat sat on top of his head comfortably. Although that he was dirty, Gajeel still looked very handsome.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Give me your number again."

Levy took it carefully. She looked up at him curiously. "I thought you didn't carry your cell phone at work?"

"I had a reason to this time."

"What happened the first time I gave you my phone number?"

Gajeel grunted and placed his hand on top of his hard hat. "I washed my hands before I remembered to put your number in my phone."

So that explained why he never called her. Since he was asking for it again, that was a good sign. Levy felt her spirits lift as she punched her number into his cell. "So will I have to wait another three weeks to hear from you?"

Gajeel took his phone back and gave her that sideways grin. He pressed a few buttons and after a moment, her own cell phone buzzed. Levy pulled it out of her purse curiously and saw it was a number she didn't have.

 _I'm takin you to dinner tonight. Give me your address and be ready by 7_

Who would have guessed such a rough man could be romantic? Levy never pictured Gajeel having a soft side. Levy felt the corners of her mouth lift into a smile. "I'll be ready."


End file.
